


Second Chance

by cherifleurs



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherifleurs/pseuds/cherifleurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Yuki left with Kaname, and the Headmaster has adopted a new daughter. How will Zero react?</p><p> </p><p>Zero will be a bit  OOC in this, just telling you in advance :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So, this is Cross Academy. It is bigger than I thought, and fancier-looking. But I must think about the issue at hand, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE!!!!! I have been looking for ages, and why isn’t there anyone about? Oh wait, correction, I found someone, some older guy in a hat with one eye covered up. “Dude, where is the headmasters office?”

“That’s not how you address someone” he said bluntly

“Ohh, soz” I cleared my throat, “Excuse me, Mr Dude, where might I find the headmasters office?”

He pointed to the closest building, “It’s at the end of the hall in that building, and has a sign on it that says ‘Headmaster’, if you still can’t find it, maybe you need an eye check”

hmmmm, he didn’t sound very pleased, I DID call him ‘Mr’.

“Okey Dokey, Mr Dude, faaaaaanks” I said happily as I quickly ran into the building (well, as fast as a 17 year-old can run while holding two MEGA-LARGE suitcases)

I finally found the office (YAY) and knocked on the door. “Come in!” someone sang. I entered the office and saw a guy about the same age as the dude in that hat that gave me directions. He was sitting at his desk so all I saw was his green shawl, glasses and blonde ponytail. “Ahh, you must be Irami Hitsugaya. Welcome to Cross Academy!” Wow, he’s so nice! I don’t know why I did it, but I ran over to him and hugged the crap out of him, a few seconds later I pulled away.

“Thanks, it nice to see enthusiasm”

 There was a knock at the door, and a guy about my age came in, his hair was silver, he had lavender eyes, some piercings and a tattoo on his neck.

 “Ahh, Zero. You’re finally here, I would like to introduce you to Irami Hitsugaya, as of today, she is my new adopted daughter”

“What?!” Zero snarled “Why did you adopt her, are you out of your mind?! It’s barely been a month since Yuuki left and you already have a replacement?!” “And you!” this time it was aimed at me “Don’t you ever think that we could be friends”  Zero slammed out of the office.

After I got over the initial shock, I ran over to the door and yelled at the retreating figure, “ **JERK!!!!!”** I tore off my shoe and threw it at him, at last all those years of baseball have proven useful, because my aim was good and the shoe hit the back off his head.

He spun around and glared at me, “HEY! Why the hell did you do that?!” I didn’t reply, I slammed the door to the headmasters office “So, Headmaster, who was he?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, who was he?”  
The headmaster sweat-dropped, “That was Zero, I have been taking care of him since he was eleven. So, Irami, here is your uniform, and Zero was meant to show you to your dorm but he’s left already, so i will just give you a map.”  
I was handed one of those grey bag things with the hook that people put clothes in. Then I was given a map.  
“Okay Irami, the new school year starts the day after tomorrow, so use the time to know your way around.”  
“Sure, whatever.” I left the office and walked down the hallway, and thankfully, my shoe was on the ground.   
I was now outside, and there was a really nice breeze, I’m sure no one will mind if I take a bit of a walk, but first I’ll dump these suitcases in my dorm.  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
Now that’s taken care of, I can roam free. This is nice, just walking through the woods, and because there is no school for another few days, I won’t run into anyone, except maybe that Zero guy, but what are the chances of that?  
The woods stopped and I found myself on a path near a large pond. I couldn’t help myself, I took of my shoes and stuck my feet in the water. So refreshing. I just sat like that for ages, staring at the moon, lost in thought.  
“Hey, what are you doing there? It is well past curfew”  
Oh great, the jerk himself, Zero. He was glaring at me  
“I might ask you the same question” I shot back, returning his glare.  
“Just get back to your dorm”  
“You’ll have to catch me first”  
I bolted up, grabbed my shoes and ran back through the woods. My move had caught him by surprise, so he stood there for a while, dazed, while I made my escape.  
I really hope that he isn’t a fast runner

Zero’s POV  
Normally I wouldn’t be bothered to chase a person if they were out past curfew, but now, I was chasing Irami through the woods, and she is quite fast, but so am I. She seems to be slowing down; she must be running out of stamina. This was my chance to finally catch her, I sped up, now I was only about 1 metre behind her, I reached out and grabbed her wrist.  
At least I thought I did, somehow she pulled her hand out of my grip and ran even faster then before. I was starting to fall behind and all chances of catching her were fading, then I saw where she was running to. This is my chance.  
We both ran out of the woods, and into a wall. She was trapped.  
"SHIT!" she yelled.  
I walked towards her slowly, but then she suddenly ran towards me, and leap-frogged over my head. How the hell did she do that? As she was landing, I reached out in the hope of grabbing her, and felt my hand close around her wrist.

Irami’s POV  
So, he caught me, I really thought that I could have gotten away. He was faster than I thought.   
“Now, I’m taking you back to your dorms”  
He pulled me out of the woods and towards the girl’s dorms. Owwww, he was gripping onto my wrist way too tightly, my hand is losing circulation!  
“Zero, please let go, you’re hurting me!”  
“And risk you running away again, I don’t think so”  
Great, now my hand’s going numb  
“Let go, I can’t feel my hand!”  
“No”  
I dug my heels into the ground, “LET GO OF ME!”  
“You are so annoying” I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and everything went black.

 

Ugh, Zero that bastard, he knocked me out, and I have a really big bruise covering my entire wrist. I really hate him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, I can’t believe that Zero would actually knock me out, but how did he know which dorm room was mine? It’s a mystery. :/  
Last day before school starts, that must mean that all the other students will be arriving. I wonder who my room-mate will be, I really hope that they’re nice, or at least have good personal hygiene.   
I think that I’ll go for another walk, at least this time I won’t be abused by Zero, or should I say, CAPTAIN JERK!! But I might still run into him, but if I do, he’s in for a world of pain. Serves him right for giving me a bruise AND knocking me out.  
Its sunny outside, but I can see dark clouds on the horizon, so that means that it might rain later today. I hope it does, I like the rain, I like the smell, the sound it makes on roofs and the pavement, if I go out and it’s raining, I don’t use an umbrella. I’m just that sort of person who doesn’t give a shit about much, but when it comes to people being idiots for no reason, (*cough* Zero *cough*) it pisses me off.  
I prefer the woods in the daytime, because I can actually see where I’m going. And it wasn’t long before I found that pond again. Suddenly, a great idea popped into my head. I stripped off my clothes so all I wore was a bra and underwear, and then I jumped into the pond.  
I was enjoying my swim, and then I heard someone yell,  
“Hey you, get out of there!” Oh yay, its Zero. What are the chances of that?  
Then I remembered my plan, so I climbed out of the pond, walked over to him raised my hand and punched him, well, at least I tried to, he caught my arm when my hand was centimetres from his nose. My wrist was right in front of his face, so he could clearly see the bruise. Then he finally saw what I was wearing, and a light blush crept onto his face.  
“What the hell happened to your wrist?”  
I gave him my trademark Super-Death Glare™ “Oh, I wonder….”

 

Zero’s POV  
Wait, what? I did that? She must bruise easily, or maybe I was gripping onto her wrist more tightly than I thought. I must admit that her glare is impressive, that could easily scare off fangirls, but that won’t be needed since the night class isn’t here.  
“Why did you try to punch me?” I asked her, returning her glare  
“Revenge”  
“Revenge for what?”  
“Knocking me out and bruising me”  
She pulled her arm out of my grip, gathered her clothes and walked off, not caring that she was half-naked and dripping wet. As she was walking away, I saw 3 large scars on her back, parallel to each other and stretching from her left shoulder-blade to her right hip. They looked like claw marks. What the hell happened to her? 

Irami’s POV  
When I got back to my dorm, the door was unlocked so I walked right in, and there was a girl there who had short light brown hair.  
“Oh, ummm, hi, I’m Irami, your new roommate”  
“Hey, I’m Sayori, but you call just call me Yori”  
Wow, she didn’t seem fazed about the state I was in. I was wearing my underwear, drenched, and dripping water onto the floor.  
“I’ll just go clean myself up” I said as I grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom.   
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Ahh, nice and clean!  
When I got out of the bathroom, Yori was already in bed and asleep, what the? Its only, like, 10 o’clock. The night is young!   
I’m going to go for another walk, wow, I seem to be going for a lot of walks, but I like walking, especially in places where I’ve never been, and there is still a of of exploring to do here.  
So here I am (again), walking through the woods, when I saw a really tall tree, it rose 3 metres above the rest of the trees, I just wanted to climb it and sit at the top, but there weren’t any branches for the first few metres. Then I thought of something, I climbed a smaller tree that was next to it and jumped the 1-metre gap between the trees and landed on a branch on the tall tree and begun to climb. In 5 minutes I was at the top, and the branches here were surprisingly thick and strong, they could easily take my weight.  
The view was amazing, I could see the whole woods and some of the school buildings, and I could even see my dorm. I wonder if Zero is still lurking about. I hope he isn’t, but at least if he finds me, he won’t be able to get me, coz I’m at the top of a very tall tree.  
In the forest below, about 100 metres from the base of the tree, I saw a flash of silver. A minute later, a familiar silver-headed figure appeared at the bottom of the tree.   
“Hello there!” I yelled  
“How the hell did you get up there?”   
“Oh, I flew”  
“Really?”  
“NO! I climbed up here dumbass”  
“Get down here, you might get hurt”  
“What’s with the sudden concern?”  
Even from up here I could see his glare, teehee :D  
“…”  
“Ok, why don’t you join me, unless you can’t climb up here”  
He didn’t say anything for a little while, so I broke the silence,  
“ I take your silence as a ‘No, I can’t’. Shame, I thought that would have been able to”  
“Oh, I can, I’m just deciding if it’s worth it”  
“Whatever, but there’s something you should know, I have an air-horn up here, and I’m not afraid to use it, so I hope you enjoy the headmaster yelling at you because you didn’t stop the idiot who woke everyone up”  
“Ok then, FINE!” and he begun to climb the same way I did, and in a few moments, he was seated next to me on the branch.  
“Hey, you don’t have an air-horn!”  
“Whatever, the point is that you’re up here now, so, what do you want to do?”  
“Let’s just talk”  
So we talked about random stuff, I found out that he likes ramen and that I am addicted to bubble tea, we talked about other stuff too, not just food, but when he asked me what happened in the past that made me eligible for adoption, I froze. There’s no way I’m telling, not yet at least.  
After what felt like hours, we both went to our dorms to sleep. I saw the clock in my room, the time was 4 o’clock. Oh shit, Zero and I talked for 6 hours straight! 

 

-2 Days later-

Zero’s POV  
I could hear a snoring noise next to me, and saw that Irami was asleep. The teacher heard her too and walked over to her, and hit her on the head with a rolled-up workbook.  
“WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!” wow, she sure can yell, that hurt my ears!  
“Miss Hitsugaya, this is the 5th time that you have fallen asleep in my class, report to the headmaster immediately, and Zero, accompany her”  
“Sure, whatever” I said  
When we got to the headmasters office, he seemed anxious about something,  
“Hey Dad, are you ok?” Irami asked  
“Yes, and you two have good timing, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, please, sit down”  
We lowered ourselves into two chairs in front of the desk and Kaien sat opposite us,  
“Zero, Irami, as of next week, the Disciplinary Committee will be reforming”  
WTF?! What is he planning?  
“Why?”  
“With the exception of the Kuran’s, the Night Class will be returning to Cross Academy”


	4. Chapter 4

Irami’s POV  
“With the exception of the Kuran’s, the Night Class will be returning to Cross Academy”  
“WHAT?!” snarled Zero “Why?”  
“I do not know, I just received a letter from Aido saying that they were returning.”  
“This is bullshit!” Zero stormed out of the room, I followed him.  
“Hey! ZERO! WAIT UP!”  
I had to run a bit, but I finally caught up with him,  
“Why don’t you like the Night Class?”  
“They’re all fucking vampires. Stupid parasites”  
He stopped and doubled over, gripping his throat. His lavender eyes turned a glowing red.  
“Y-you’re a vampire?”  
“I’m so sorry, I can’t control myself”  
Suddenly he grabbed and pulled me into the nearby woods, and from behind he wound one arm around my waist and put his other hand over my mouth, preventing me from screaming. He scraped his tongue along the length of my neck, from my collarbone to my jawline, and then I felt a bizarre sensation, like a weird mix of pain and pleasure. All I could hear was my heart-beat and a slurping noise. I tried breaking his grip by wriggling around, but that only made him grip tighter. My body was slowly going numb, the darkness was closing in. I didn’t want to die. I slowly lifted my leg and stamped the heel of my shoe into his foot. He broke away from me. His eyes returned to their normal colour just as I passed out.  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
Ugh, where am I? I don’t recognise this room; the only thing that is familiar is Zero, sitting in the corner.  
“Where the fuck am I?”  
“You’re in my room, you passed out after I, well, ummm….”  
“Bit me?” I say helpfully  
“Yeah”  
“Soooooooo, you’re a vampire, and yet last night you said you hated the Night Class because they are vampires. If I may state the obvious, but isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?”  
“I don’t see how you came up with that”  
“Ok, I’ll explain slowly so that your inferior mind might just understand. You are a vampire, and yet you hate vampires, you even called them ‘parasites’, so, that is the pot calling the kettle black”  
“Whatever, I must say, you are taking the fact that I am a vampire rather well”  
“Well, I already knew they existed, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise”  
“How did you know they already existed?”  
“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out” I answered, earning me a glare.  
“DON’T GLARE AT ME! You bit me, remember? I say that earns me at least one week of nice-ness from you.”  
“There’s no way in hell that’s happening”  
“And why not?”  
“Because you annoy me, and I really don’t like you.”  
“Screw you”   
I got up and stomped out of the room, but I only made it to the door, then my head started spinning and I fell over, but before I hit my head on the hard ground, Zero caught me.  
“You shouldn’t be moving. You lost a lot of blood.”  
“Yeah, thanks to you”  
“Shut up, I feel bad enough as it is”  
“Bullshit you do. If you actually felt bad, you wouldn’t be acting like such a dickhead right now”  
Aaaaand he’s glaring at me again  
“WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT THE GLARING?! It’s your fault I’m in this state, so STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING JERK!”  
“DON’T YELL AT ME! I CARRIED YOU HERE INSTEAD OF LEAVING YOU ALONE THERE!”  
“OH, DON’T TRY TO MAKE YOURSELF THE HERO! IF I HADN’T STOMPED ON YOUR FOOT I WOULD PROBABLY BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!”  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and a sleepy voice murmured,  
“Hey Kiryu, what’s with all the yelling and why is there a girl in there?”  
“PISS OFF!” Zero and I yell at the same time.  
“Whoa, major anger. I’ll just go then” We heard the person walk away.  
“I’m sorry, ok” Zero said,  
I sneezed really loudly, “Oh sorry, I guess I’m allergic to bullshit.”  
“Why don’t you just fuck off” He pushed me out the door, “I wish you never came here!”  
“I wish I never came here too! You’re one person I really don’t need, or want, in my life!”  
I walked down the hallway, but not before I turned and gave Zero the finger.

Zero’s POV  
I hate her, I hate her, I really, really, really HATE HER!  
I’ve never hated anyone so much since that Kuran faggot. And I hate Kaien, why the hell would he think it would have been a good idea to adopt a daughter, after all that shit that happened with Yuuki. I thought he was smarter than that.  
The worst thing is, that the Night Class are coming back, and I was looking forward to a peaceful year.


	5. Chapter 5

Irami’s POV  
I HATE ZERO!  
How is it possible for someone to be such a fucking DICKHEAD?!  
I returned to my dorm and looked at the clock. Its 4:00AM, I should go to bed now, but I was too pissed to sleep. So I just laid on my bed, glaring at the roof. 

The next day…  
Ugh, I’m tired as fuck -_- Didn’t get a wink of sleep last night. The culprit: ZERO! Speak of the devil, here he is. Oh great, I just had to be assigned a seat right next to his, its torture.   
“Hey, after class I want to talk to you about last night” he hissed  
I ignored him, which only made it worse.  
“Don’t ignore me!”  
Silence………..  
“Stop ignoring me!”  
I could tell he was getting really angry now, so in a stroke of genius, I stretched out my arms while pretending to yawn and accidently-on-purpose punched Zero in the side of the head. Teehee :P  
“Oww, why the fuck did you do that?”  
Yet again, I ignored him. Suddenly he stood up.  
“YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!”  
I just raised one of my eyebrows at him. That is what pushed him off the edge.  
“THAT IS IT!”  
He reached out to grab my arm, but I quickly stood up, caught his, and flung him over my shoulder, and into the table a few rows ahead. I walked over to where he was and looked down at him scowling amongst the scattered papers and pens.  
“How’s the ego? Not too bruised I hope?”  
I could hear the teacher approach me from behind,  
“MISS HITSUGAYA! REPORT TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE, NOW! And take Kiryuu to the infirmary while you’re at it!”  
“Yes, Sir!” I replied, while saluting him.  
“Come on Zero, don’t make me carry you.”  
While we walked out of the room, I could hear whispers from the other students.   
Did you see that? She totally just dropped Kiryuu  
I wonder what made him so angry at her?  
Nice one Irami, Kiryuu totally deserved it.  
Haha, sucked in Zero, you just got owned, by a girl.

I turned around and saw Zero hadn’t even moved.  
“Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary” I reached out to help him to his feet.  
“Don’t touch me” he snapped  
In a mock-baby voice, I said, “Awww diddums, did Zero get hurt when that itty bitty wittle girl dropped him? Did you get hurt? Want me to kiss it better?”  
He gave me his usual glare.  
“You know, all that glaring is getting old.”   
He finally got up and stomped out of the classroom. I had to run to catch up to him.  
“Stay away from me!” he snapped  
“Oooooooh, somebody’s cranky. You are really that upset that I flipped you? Well, it wasn’t very hard. You need to be strong to be a hunter- oh shit”

ZERO’S POV  
What did she just say?  
“Did you just say ‘hunter’?”  
“Errm, no”  
“Yes you did, I heard you. Are you a vampire hunter?”   
“Maybe… perhaps… yeah”   
“Why have I never heard of or seen you at the association?”  
“Well, I go by another name at the association”  
“What is it?”  
“Kira”

WHAT?! She is Kira? I have heard stories of the prodigy hunter. She killed her first vampire at the age of 7 and killed her 100th vampire when she was 9. Even at the age of 17, she has killed more vampires then anyone else at the association, and most are almost twice her age.  
“You’re lying. There is no way that someone like you could be Kira. For starters, I heard that she has a huge scar on her bac- oh, you have got to be kidding me”  
“Oh, so now you remember. So tell me, how does it feel to be in the presence of a hunting legend.”


	6. Chapter 6

Zero’s POV  
“Oh, so now you remember. So tell me, how does it feel to be in the presence of a hunting legend.”  
“I still don’t believe you, if you really are Kira, prove it. Fight me”  
She scoffed, “Bitch please, I could beat you with both arms tied behind my back”  
“You sure about that?” I smirked   
“Yep”  
“Ok then, it is on” I took off my tie and used it to bind her wrists   
“The winner is declared when the opponent is unable to continue” She stated  
“Ok”   
I stepped away from her and we took our positions, ready to fight. Irami was the first to act, she immediately leapt into a flying kick. I moved just as her foot zoomed past my head. Shit, if I hadn’t moved, she would’ve won.

 

Irami’s POV  
Oh crap, he dodged my kick. This fight is going to take longer than I thought.   
This time, Zero attacked. He went to tackle me around the waist, but I jumped in time, and using his back as a spring-board, I did a front flip and made a perfect landing behind him. When I turned around, I saw him splayed on the ground, spouting a chain of curse words under his breath.  
I walked over and sat on his back.   
“Looks like I win!”  
Suddenly, he leapt up, leaving me on the ground this time. I was totally vulnerable.  
He reached out his arms towards me, and I started crying.  
“P-p-please don’t hurt me. I’m just a f-foolish girl. I’m sorry”  
The expression on his face went from apathetic to sympathetic. He leaned in really close, so his face was inches from mine, and whispered,  
“I’m sorry”  
That’s when I head-butted him, leaving him on the ground, unconscious. I stood up, and wrestled my hands out of the tie that bound my wrists, and walked over to Zero. Wow, he sure is pathetic. I hardly got a work out.   
I crouched next to him and started poking his cheek, which resulted in a pained groan from him. Yep, he is definitely unconscious. Or so I thought.  
I saw his attack too late. His arm shot out and seized my arm, pulling me onto him, and rolled over so he was straddling me, and was gripping onto both my wrists. I couldn’t move.   
His lavender eyes turned red.

Zero’s POV  
I could feel my fangs start to poke my bottom lip as they elongated. A burning thirst raged through my body.   
I stared at the girl below me, her hair fanned around her head, exposing her long, lovely neck. But what really struck me about her appearance was her expression. It wasn’t frightened, scared or even sad, it was as if she was disappointed, but not with me, disappointed with herself.  
I would’ve stopped there and walked away, but the animal inside was already revelling at the sight of the girl beneath it. There was something bizarre about having the famous hunting legend under me, completely at my mercy.   
I leaned in towards her throat and sunk my fangs into her. Last time I bit her, I didn’t take any notice about her taste, but now I could see that she tasted good, really good. I mean sure, Yuuki tasted sweet, but in a sugar-water kind of way. Irami tasted sweet too, but it was more refined, more rich and was by far, more addictive.  
Then I noticed that she wasn’t resisting me, totally submitting to the beast devouring her. This had shocked me enough to stop drinking and pull away.  
“Why aren’t you fighting back, like you did last time?”  
“There’s no point. You need this to stay alive, and I’m hardly going to deny you that. So whenever you need blood, I’m here!”

Irami’s POV  
After saying that, a sad, shocked expression appeared on his blood-stained face.  
“Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?”  
His reaction was totally unexpected, he started laughing, but not in a nice way.  
“It’s just that someone has already said that to me, a long time ago. They ended up leaving me. It’s funny how a few words can cause so much pain and heart-ache”  
“I’m guessing that person is Yuuki. I remember that one of the first things that I heard you say when I came here was that it had ‘hardly been a month since Yuuki left’, am I right?”  
He let go of my arms and sat next to me.  
“Do you want to tell me about it? You shouldn’t have to burden this alone”  
-Ok, so Zero pretty much explains everything, from when his parents were killed, until when Yuuki left, I’m just saving myself from a lot of typing and you from reading stuff that you already knew-  
“Ok, so I’ve just told you my life story, now it’s your turn.” He finished  
“I guess so, it’s better that you find out sooner rather than later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update!
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER- IRAMI'S PAST!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Zero’s POV  
“Oh, so now you remember. So tell me, how does it feel to be in the presence of a hunting legend.”  
“I still don’t believe you, if you really are Kira, prove it. Fight me”  
She scoffed, “Bitch please, I could beat you with both arms tied behind my back”  
“You sure about that?” I smirked   
“Yep”  
“Ok then, it is on” I took off my tie and used it to bind her wrists   
“The winner is declared when the opponent is unable to continue” She stated  
“Ok”   
I stepped away from her and we took our positions, ready to fight. Irami was the first to act, she immediately leapt into a flying kick. I moved just as her foot zoomed past my head. Shit, if I hadn’t moved, she would’ve won.

 

Irami’s POV  
Oh crap, he dodged my kick. This fight is going to take longer than I thought.   
This time, Zero attacked. He went to tackle me around the waist, but I jumped in time, and using his back as a spring-board, I did a front flip and made a perfect landing behind him. When I turned around, I saw him splayed on the ground, spouting a chain of curse words under his breath.  
I walked over and sat on his back.   
“Looks like I win!”  
Suddenly, he leapt up, leaving me on the ground this time. I was totally vulnerable.  
He reached out his arms towards me, and I started crying.  
“P-p-please don’t hurt me. I’m just a f-foolish girl. I’m sorry”  
The expression on his face went from apathetic to sympathetic. He leaned in really close, so his face was inches from mine, and whispered,  
“I’m sorry”  
That’s when I head-butted him, leaving him on the ground, unconscious. I stood up, and wrestled my hands out of the tie that bound my wrists, and walked over to Zero. Wow, he sure is pathetic. I hardly got a work out.   
I crouched next to him and started poking his cheek, which resulted in a pained groan from him. Yep, he is definitely unconscious. Or so I thought.  
I saw his attack too late. His arm shot out and seized my arm, pulling me onto him, and rolled over so he was straddling me, and was gripping onto both my wrists. I couldn’t move.   
His lavender eyes turned red.

Zero’s POV  
I could feel my fangs start to poke my bottom lip as they elongated. A burning thirst raged through my body.   
I stared at the girl below me, her hair fanned around her head, exposing her long, lovely neck. But what really struck me about her appearance was her expression. It wasn’t frightened, scared or even sad, it was as if she was disappointed, but not with me, disappointed with herself.  
I would’ve stopped there and walked away, but the animal inside was already revelling at the sight of the girl beneath it. There was something bizarre about having the famous hunting legend under me, completely at my mercy.   
I leaned in towards her throat and sunk my fangs into her. Last time I bit her, I didn’t take any notice about her taste, but now I could see that she tasted good, really good. I mean sure, Yuuki tasted sweet, but in a sugar-water kind of way. Irami tasted sweet too, but it was more refined, more rich and was by far, more addictive.  
Then I noticed that she wasn’t resisting me, totally submitting to the beast devouring her. This had shocked me enough to stop drinking and pull away.  
“Why aren’t you fighting back, like you did last time?”  
“There’s no point. You need this to stay alive, and I’m hardly going to deny you that. So whenever you need blood, I’m here!”

Irami’s POV  
After saying that, a sad, shocked expression appeared on his blood-stained face.  
“Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?”  
His reaction was totally unexpected, he started laughing, but not in a nice way.  
“It’s just that someone has already said that to me, a long time ago. They ended up leaving me. It’s funny how a few words can cause so much pain and heart-ache”  
“I’m guessing that person is Yuuki. I remember that one of the first things that I heard you say when I came here was that it had ‘hardly been a month since Yuuki left’, am I right?”  
He let go of my arms and sat next to me.  
“Do you want to tell me about it? You shouldn’t have to burden this alone”  
-Ok, so Zero pretty much explains everything, from when his parents were killed, until when Yuuki left, I’m just saving myself from a lot of typing and you from reading stuff that you already knew-  
“Ok, so I’ve just told you my life story, now it’s your turn.” He finished  
“I guess so, it’s better that you find out sooner rather than later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update!
> 
>  
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER- IRAMI'S PAST!!!!!


End file.
